


Game Night

by ImperiusRex



Series: Namor Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics)
Genre: Gen, andromeda (mentioned) - Freeform, atlantean ambassador, boris (mentioned) - Freeform, latverian ambassador
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperiusRex/pseuds/ImperiusRex
Summary: Victor and Namor have yet another falling out.For Namor Week Day 2 Prompt of Team Up I chose Super Villain Team Up and wrote this short crack fic.
Relationships: Namor the Sub-Mariner & Victor von Doom
Series: Namor Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717078
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Game Night

Victor glares as the enemy draws closer, he readies his weapons and at the final moment he turns and attacks. However he was unprepared for the armor making the attack useless. He is cut down within moments, as his attacker finishes him off he feels anger growing in his chest.

“HA.” The Sub-Mariner gloats as he delivers the killing blow, “well to the victor goes the spoils.” He presses the buttons on his controller in rapid succession and gathers all the loot that Victor had spent most of the game taking. The loss was infuriating but the sight of the sea prince’s smirking face as he enjoyed his win made Victor snap the controller in two. Standing he sends a blast of energy at the console, completely destroying it before it could save their progress. He whips his cloak in anger as he leaves the entertainment room.

“Again?” Namor sighs as he tosses his controller onto the table, he glances at the young boy who sat in the large armchair next to him reading a book, “Your father needs to learn how to lose to his betters gracefully.”

Kristoff rolls his eyes as he turns another page in his book, “You try telling him that to his face and see where that gets you.”

Needless to say that did not get Namor anywhere good, when he confronted Victor about his loss in the video game they just played, the talk descended into insults, arguments, and a bloody battle that left both men worse for wear. As Namor flew off irritated with Victor, the Latverian Monarch tore up their peace treaty before drinking for the rest of the evening and retiring to his room in a crabby mood.

Boris sighed as he instructed a Doombot to clear the table after Victor left his plate untouched, “Did you really need to tweak their noses my boy?”

“I was bored,” Kristoff replies as he snags Victor’s desert before it could be taken away, he stuffs his face with ice cream, and Boris shakes his head in disappointment. Three weeks later the pair of rulers were once again the room that Victor reserved for official business of the Latverian monarch signing an amended peace treaty.

“So it is agreed?” The Latverian Ambassador looks around, on one side of the large glossy oak table sat the party from Latveria, the Ambassador, King Von Doom, Boris, and a handful of Doom-bots. On the other side sat the party from Atlantis, their Ambassador, her king sat beside her. King Namor had only opted to bring along his highest ranking officer, the Lady Andromeda, since he did not want to risk more of his people to the dry air, both of them wore water helmets and Andromeda carried her spear. As Namor and his ambassador spoke softly in Atlantean, Andromeda kept a wary eye on Victor who ignored her. “The game of Assassins vs Soldiers has been added onto the ban list and may not be a game suggested at the next monthly game night. Henceforth all hostility between our people shall cease, and our rulers will put the past behind them as we forge a new future.”

“We are agreed, Atlantis thanks Latveria for reaching out and may the newly restored alliance between our two nations flourish. May Neptune bless this union of our people.”

“Latveria thanks Atlantis for their patience in these trying times, we are fortunate to have Atlantis as our allies for the future.”

There is a shuffling of papers as documents are passed around, and the ink from the signatures dry, then the Atlantean Ambassador is rolling up their copy of the parchment and placing it in a water proof container to seal it away from the sea water, to be placed in their archives. The ambassadors, Andromeda, and Boris leave the two kings alone. As they leave the room the Latverian Ambassador asks the Atlantean Ambassador how her family fares.

“Oh they are fine, my youngest boy has a scar from trying to get a shark tooth out of the mouth of a shark, while it was still alive.” The irritation in her Atlantean accented voice is evident as they walk down the long hallways of Castle Doom.

“Oof sounds painful, he reminds me of my daughter, she tried to find a wolf’s den this past winter to see the cubs. We were lucky to have found her before she went into a den.” 

His Latverian accent complimented her own strange one. The two ambassadors had become good friends over the last decade of them working for their kings, and with as many times as Doom and Namor had fought and made up, they had plenty of time to expand their friendship into something that they shared outside of their jobs, they invited their families to dine with the other several times over the years.

“Our children lack the basic instinct to survive. Let’s hope they make it into adulthood. See you next month my friend, may you and your family be well.” She says as they reach their parting points. The sounds of Victor and Namor starting another video game echo through the stone halls, the shouting match that was occurring caused the two ambassadors to give each other a knowing look. They shook hands as the Latverian Ambassador bids her farewell.

“And may you and yours be well. See you next time.”

She and Andromeda back to the airship that will take them to Atlantis, and he to his family in the village by the castle as Boris returns to his duties. All of them knowing that it wouldn't be long before they were gathered together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Victor and Namor pay their ambassadors very well to put up with them.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome.


End file.
